Muito mais que mera coincidência
by Capanema
Summary: UA. Harry acorda em um lugar diferente... Com uma menina linda e ruiva que achava nunca ter visto na vida. PARALISADA TEMPORARIAMENTE.
1. Uma noite comum?

Harry olhou em volta. Onde estava? Nem ele sabia. Só se lembrava de uma briga brava entre ele e a namorada Susan.

_**Flashback**_

_-Oi, Susan. Estou muito atrasado?_

_-Ai, não Harry, imagine, só me deixou 30 minutos plantada aqui!_

_-Desculpe, eu não vi o tempo passar. Vamos para a boate?_

_-Claro._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Não, isso ainda não explicava o que aconteceu. Olhou melhor em volta. Não estava em sua casa nem na casa de Susan. Era um lugar diferente. Mais aconchegante. Olhou para o lado e viu uma linda mulher deitada do lado dele. Mas não, não era Susan. Quem era então?

_**Flashback**_

_-Essa festa está bombando! Adoro vir em baladas!_

_-Você não é a única, querida._

_-Com licença – disse um garoto qualquer – Você quer dançar comigo?_

_-Ela é comprometida! – disse Harry._

_-Ai, amor, deixa de ser mal-educado! Como você se chama?_

_-Dino Thomas. E você, gata?_

_-Susan Steward. Sim, eu aceito dançar._

_Susan ofereceu a mão e Dino a beijou. Pegou delicadamente na mão de Susan e a conduziu até a pista. Harry fechou a cara e foi buscar alguma coisa para comer._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Não... Ainda não... Ele olhou para o rosto daquela linda mulher e viu algumas sardas... Sardas eram especialidade da família Weasley, o sobrenome do seu melhor amigo.

"Então, é isso!" Pensou Harry. "Eu vim passar uma noite na casa do meu melhor amigo! Mas... E essa garota?"

Somente agora Harry percebeu que estava nu. Ai, meu Deus!

_**Flashback**_

_Harry pegou as bebidas e foi falar com Susan. A garota se divertia muito. Mas não era com ele. Era com Dino, o garoto alto, loiro de olhos claros e muito bonito. A música acabou, então estava indo pegar a sua namorada. Mas, quando olhou para ela, os dois estavam se beijando vorazmente. E Susan não fazia o menor esforço para se separar_

_-Puxa, Dino, você é tão doce! Vamos lá pra casa, que tal?_

_-Claro, gata, mas e seu namorado?_

_-A gente volta antes dele perceber._

_Então Harry largou as bebidas no chão e deu um soco na cara de Dino. Ele não ia roubar a sua namorada!_

_-HARRY! – gritou Susan horrorizada._

_-É SÓ UMA DANÇA, UMA DANÇA MUUITO ROMÂNTICA PELO VISTO, COM BEIJOS E SEGUIDA DE UMA IDA NA CASA DA MINHA NAMORADA!_

_-CIUMENTO!_

_-PODE IR, SUSAN, MAIS NÃO VOLTE PRA MIM!_

_**Fim do Flashback**_

A raiva tomou conta do corpo de Harry. Mas ele amava profundamente Susan. Mais do que tudo na vida. Tentou refrescar melhor a memória.

_**Flashback**_

_Harry estava sentado no banco da boate, a ponto de destruir tudo que estivasse na sua frente. Então uma garota se aproximou de Harry e disse:_

_-Está tudo bem? Você parece mal._

_-Minha namorada acabou de levar um idiota chamado Dino Thomas pra casa dela._

_-Dino Thomas? Ele á meu namorado! Brigamos agora!_

_-Hum... Como você se chama?_

_-Ginevra Molly. Mas pode me chamar de Ginny._

_-Olá, Ginny._

_O silêncio permaneceu por um tempo, até que Harry o quebrou:_

_-Você... Erm... Quer dançar comigo?_

_-Claro! Estava esperando o seu convite!_

_Harry segurou a mão de Ginny e a conduziu até a pista. Os dois dançaram e beberam muito._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Então, essa era Ginny. A garota abriu os olhos e olhou para Harry, e os dois deram um grito horrível.

-Quem é você – perguntou Ginny, apavorado

-Harry Potter! Se lembra? Da boate de ontem!

-O que faz na minha casa?

-Não sei, acho que você me convidou, mas... O importante é o que estávamos fazendo.

Ginny parecia um pouco confusa, mas logo percebeu que ambos estavam nus.

-Ai, não! O Rony vai me matar!

-Rony? – Harry estava aflito – Ronald Weasley?

-Claro!

-Não! Eu sou o melhor amigo dele! Quer dizer que eu dormi com a _irmã_ dele?

Harry e Ginny se entreolharam. Os dois levantaram rápido e vestiram suas roupas.

-Vamos descer pro café. Minha mãe é uma ótima cozinheira.

-Espera! – Harry segurou no braço de Ginny – Seus pais me conhecem, e me adoram! O que eles vão achar quando eu disser que dormi com a filha deles?

-Que tal: "Que bom que vocês se conheceram! Já achava que iam se dar bem!"

Harry lançou um olhar congelante para Ginny.

-Olha, que tal se eu for pela janela?

-Ah – disse Ginny, um pouco decepcionada – Você não pode ficar?

-Não, mas se quiser pode ir lá pra casa!

-E os seus pais?

-Eles foram assassinados quando eu era bebê, então eu moro sozinho. Fui criado pelos meus tios, mas eles não me visitam. Nós nos odiamos.

-Meus pêsames – disse Ginny – Vou descer para falar com meus pais, pode ir na frente, me espere no jardim.

-Tudo bem, até lá então.

-Até.


	2. No Shopping

Capítulo dois: No shopping

Harry esperava impaciente Ginny no jardim. O que aquela garota estava fazendo? Passados meia hora de espera, a cabeça de Ginny apareceu na porta.

-Desculpe a demora – disse ela – Eu estava me arrumando.

E então ela saiu completamente. Estava usando um conjunto de uma blusa tomara-que-caia e uma saia. Harry ficou hipnotizado com a sua beleza. Ginny tentou esconder um risinho, mas Harry escutou, acordando do transe.

-Vamos? – disse Harry – Antes que alguém...

Harry não terminou a frase, pois Ginny tampou sua boca e o jogou no arbusto.

-Ginny – Rony apareceu na porta – Esqueceu sua bolsa. Tome; e boa festa pra você!

Rony saiu e na mesma hora Harry pulou do arbusto e disse curioso:

-Que festa?

-Eu disse aos meus pais que iria a uma festa do pijama na casa de Hermione.

-Boa idéia, gata!

-Sou gata, é?

-Sim, e muito!

-Harry apanhou a mão de Ginny e a levou para o carro. Ela se sentou ao lado de Harry e eles seguiram até a casa dele calados. Quando Harry estacionou na garagem, Ginny piscou algumas vezes.

-O que está fazendo? – perguntou Harry, confuso.

-É _aqui_ que você mora?

-Seja bem-vinda à mansão dos Potter!

Harry pegou a mão de Ginny e abriu a porta que dava na cozinha. Lá estava Hermione.

-Minha cozinheira se demitiu – disse Harry – Então Hermione vem para me ajudar. Ela é uma cozinheira fantástica! Bem, agora vamos... Ali!

Harry abriu a porta onde estava escrito "Harry James Potter". Obviamente, era seu quarto. Havia uma cama de casal com lençóis azuis e dois travesseiros super macios. Uma estante branca (meio velha, mas mesmo assim linda), que estava cheia de fotos dele bebê com os pais e dele com uma garota bonita de cabelos pretos. Harry percebeu seu interesse pela estante e disse:

-Esta estante está na nossa família há 100 anos. Eu sempre cuidei muito bem dela.

-Quem é aquela garota? – perguntou Ginny, com um tom de impaciência e ciúmes na voz.

-Ela? Minha namorada Susan. Foi com ela que briguei ontem...

-... e foi com ela que Dino _trocou saliva_.

Ginny não resistiu ao impulso e jogou a foto no chão.

-Obrigada – disse Harry – Eu não gosto dessa foto. Olha, vou lhe mostrar o meu closet.

-Geralmente se escuta isso de mulheres, sabe.

Harry lançou um olhar mortal a Ginny e abriu outra porta. Lá não tinha roupa nenhuma, só uma pequena máquina.

-Escolha um conjunto de roupas – disse Harry. Ginny escolheu belas roupas casuais. Quando clicou _enter_, as roupas apareceram deslizando no cabideiro, dentro de um plástico.

-Limpas e passadas. Esse aí comprei anteontem. Olha, vai ali naquela plataforma.

Ginny subiu na plataforma e Harry apertou um botão escrito _New Look_, Um faixo de luz branca foi bem em cima de Ginny e ela apareceu no monitor da mini-máquina.

-Vamos pro Shopping – disse Harry – Escolha alguns presentes.

-Claro! Obrigada!

Harry e Ginny foram até o shopping, para uma loja de roupas à escolha de Ginny.

-Isso? – perguntou Harry, olhando para a loja – Tudo bem... Se você quer...

-Algum problema com as minhas roupas?

-Não, esquece... Olha, vou ali um minuto, me espere aqui, ok?

-OK.

Harry entrou em uma loja de grife e comprou roupas lindíssimas. Mas aí, ele viu Arthur Weasley na loja. Harry saiu de fininho por trás e trombou com Molly Weasley.

-Harry! – disse ela – Que surpresa te ver aqui! Ainda mais na seção feminina... Harry, se você estiver pensando em trocar de sexo...

-O QUÊ? Não!! Vim comprar um presente para a Susan, minha namorada. E você? O que faz aqui?

-Estou só olhando... Estes preços estão absurdos!

-Bem, vou pagar as roupas. Tchau, Sra. Weasley!

-Tchau, querido, e apareça mais!

Harry se dirigiu ao caixa, cambaleando. Ele se livrara da Sra. Weasley, agora só faltava...

-Harry, meu caro! – disse Arthur – Como vão as coisas?

-Muito bem, ontem fui promovido a subgerente sênior do ministro e fui comemorar na boate.

-Boate? Ginny também foi até a uma boate! – Harry ofegou. Isso era informação demais!

-Er... Eu vou andando. Marquei de me encontrar com Susan. Tchau!

Harry voou até o caixa, pagou as roupas e foi até a loja que Ginny ficara. Ela estava na enorme fila do caixa.

-Tome – disse Harry, entregando a ela 3 notas cem – isso basta.

Ginny abriu a boca para falar, mas Harry saiu correndo. Foi a várias lojas de bijuteria, perfumes, sapatos e etc. Quando retornou, Ginny já estava sendo atendida.

Assim que ela pagou, Harry apanhou sua mão e disse:

-Vamos embora! Seus pais estão no shopping!

-Como? Eles me deram todo o dinheiro ontem e, acredite, a família Weasley não é lá essas coisas!

-V-a-m-o-s!

Harry e Ginny saíram correndo para o estacionamento, mas encontraram Rony lá em baixo, que os viu juntos.

-O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?

**

Poois é, a fic ta meio sem o seu "tcham", mas melhora. Espero as suas reviews, hein?

Beijinhos especiais para:

Anny CRAZY Weasley

Nuna Potter

Drezinha 10

Continuem lendo a minha fic!

Abraços e beijos,

Gigi Potter.


End file.
